Current media content usually includes subtitles to aid hard of hearing or deaf people in enjoying the content. Some users utilize subtitles when attempting to consume media content in a noisy environment or they rely on the subtitles to help overcome language barriers. However, some media content contains synchronization errors between the audio of the media content and the timing of when the corresponding subtitles are presented. This can ruin the immersion of the viewer, lead to users taking longer to consume the content as they have to keep re-watching certain portions, or frustrate the user into not finishing the content all together. Conventional methods of identifying synchronization errors rely on manual input from users and correcting the errors once identified can be inefficient as they are also manually implemented.